


Film School

by Rednight_Hunter



Series: Life Lessons [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Sextape, Smut, The Superheroes Have No Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednight_Hunter/pseuds/Rednight_Hunter
Summary: Beyond confused, and a little concerned, Tim clicks on the URL Kon sent him, before groaning loudly. At first, he thinks this must be some kind of incredibly elaborate and convoluted prank from his friend, as he reads the title of the online gossip website.“GAY SEXTAPE LEAKED OF WAYNE HEIR: TIM DRAKE-WAYNE!”In which a drunken sextape of Tim and Jason turns into the latest piece of gossip in both the Gotham Media and the Superhero community.





	Film School

By the time Tim wakes up, he has two missed calls and five unread texts from Kon.

 

 _Dude, check your phone!_ – Conner (8:37 am)

 

 _Srsly, wake the fuck up_ – Conner (9:02 am)

 

 _You fucked up so bad_ – Conner (9:09 am)

 

 _You better be asleep and not ignoring me_ – Conner (9:17 am)

 

 _Ugh never mind, just check this link out dude ASAP_ – Conner (9:45 am)

 

Tim groans, rolling back so his head can fall back onto his pillow. It is entirely too early for whatever the fuck Kon needs or wants. His mind immediately jumps to some sort of crisis that he’s needed for, before he remembers that if that were true, he would not be finding out about it via text. No, this ‘disaster’ was most likely on par with Kon discovering cat videos on Facebook, or perhaps the endless compilations of unflattering photos of him on the internet.

 

Beyond confused, and a little concerned, Tim clicks on the URL Kon sent him, before groaning loudly. At first, he thinks this must be some kind of incredibly elaborate and convoluted prank from his friend, as he reads the title of the online gossip website.

 

“ _GAY SEXTAPE LEAKED OF WAYNE HEIR: TIM DRAKE-WAYNE!_ ”

 

As he scrolls through the article, Tim’s heart sinks more and more, until he sees a censored thumbnail of his face, and realises this shit is serious. Hoping beyond hope that this is another case of some attention seeking loser posting a fake article (but knowing deep down that it’s not), he clicks on the NSFW link, and is immediately greeted by the sight of Jason Todd.

 

Jason Todd giving him a blowjob, that is.

 

Although only his dick is in view of the camera (and Tim can remember filming this on Jason’s phone now), he knows that it is him. Tim watches, both fascinated and horrified, as Jason takes him deep into his mouth, and he can clearly hear his own moans from behind the camera. Tim can hear himself swearing softly in the video, a quiet “Fuck, Jason” escaping his mouth as he thrusts his hips back and forth into the older man’s mouth.

 

Jason pulls back, his eyes unfocused as he laughs. “Jesus Christ, Timmy, I’m so fucking drunk right now.”

 

The unmistakable sound of his own voice replies “Me too” before leading into a fit of giggles.

 

Tim hopes that this is it. That the only footage is of Jason giving him head and them laughing hysterically at their own drunkenness. But even if he didn’t remember what came next, Tim would know that this was not enough to label as a ‘Tim Drake-Wayne Sextape’.

 

And so he’s not even surprised when the footage skips over to another video, this time with Jason holding the camera in front of himself, point it back at him as he lies chest-down on the bed. Over Jason’s shoulder, there is a clear view of Tim fucking into him, and Tim watches in shock as his dick disappears in and out of Jason’s ass. Jason is moaning as he stares into the camera, occasionally pulling stupid faces as or doing his best impression of Derek Zoolander, before breaking down into laughter.

 

“Smile for the camera Timmy!” Tim watches in horror as he sees himself make eye contact with the camera, before pecking a kiss at it. He remembers how drunk he was that night, and can clearly see that reflected in his face on camera. The fucking continues for a little while longer, with Jason occasionally winking at the camera or sticking his tongue out. Despite the catastrophic situation he’s in, Tim can feel himself growing hard in his underwear as he watches him and Jason fuck.

 

When the video finally ends, Tim just stares blankly at the screen, before returning to the article. Accompanying the video is a large quantity of images, all of which seem to also be from Jason’s phone. Tim swears loudly as he flicks through them, seeing naked selfie after selfie of them both, remembering the nights they had spent sexting each other when they were on different continents. There are pictures of Tim in various stages of undress, some where he is simply shirtless, ranging to completely naked and jacking himself off. In a couple of the pictures, his tattoo of a small robin is unmistakable against the side of his ribcage.

 

Fuck, he’d been hoping to keep that a secret from Bruce for a little longer.

 

Oh shit, Bruce. He was going to find out. This was going to be all over the news, and the gossip shows, and Vicki Vale was going to write articles on it, wondering who the mysterious ‘Jason’ was. He was so fucking screwed it wasn’t funny.

 

When he eventually dials Kon, his friend answers on the second ring.

 

“Tim, fucking finally! Have you checked the link I sent you?”

 

“Um, yeah.” Tim replies as he stares up at the roof of his bedroom, absentmindedly scanning over the patterns in the plastering.

 

“What the fuck were you thinking? How did this even happen.”

 

“I don’t even know, Kon. Fuck, its wasn’t even my phone.”

 

He hears Kon laugh on the other end of the call. “Yeah about that. Since when were you fucking the Red Hood? Emphasis on fucking. I never guessed him to be a catcher.”

 

“… We switch.”

 

“Oh.” There’s a brief pause as they both gather their thoughts. “Have you thought about what you’re gonna say to Bruce? Fuck, what are you gonna say to Alfred?”

 

Shit, Alfred. He was going to be so disappointed in Tim. He feels himself begin to panic as the gravity of the situation settles in. Everyone was gonna see him naked. Everyone. They were gonna see him balls deep in someone else, swearing and moaning as he drunkenly climaxes. Sure, Kon had already seen him do all those things before (Tim was not alone in being a horny drunk), but what happened when other people saw him having sex. He would never be able to look the rest of the Titans in the eye again, let alone his family. And shit, Bruce was totally gonna cop flak from the rest of the Justice League, wasn’t he? Tim could clearly imagine Hal or Billy constantly referencing it just to make Bruce angry.

 

Tim can hear Kon calling his name, trying to get him to calm him down, and after a few more minutes talking it over with his friend, Tim finally hangs up. He knows he needs to face the music eventually. Glancing over again at his clock, he sees that its 10:15 am, so Alfred would probably be preparing a late breakfast for them downstairs right about now, after a long night patrolling. He also needs to see Jason. Tim briefly considers calling him, but figures that the other man would still be asleep, and decides to visit him in person. Sending off a brief text to Jason to warn him about the situation, Tim finally leaves the safety of his bed and walks downstairs.

 

In the kitchen, Alfred is at the stove, flipping pancakes while listening to the radio. When he sees Tim enter the room, the older man turns off the radio, before calmly turning to face him.

 

“Good morning, Master Timothy. How did you sleep?” Alfred’s face is blank, and at first Tim hopes the butler has no knowledge of his current situation. But then the small frown appears on Alfred’s face, and he knows he’s fucked.

 

“Uh, hey Alfred. Not great, did you-”

 

Tim is almost immediately cut off by the sound of laughter behind him, and he turns to find Damian standing in the doorway, mouth wide as he cackles at Tim’s misfortune.

 

“You really stepped in it this time, Drake. Figures that your greatest downfall would also involve that imbecile Todd. I must say, I never guessed him to bend over and take it from _you_ of all people.”

 

Seeing his brother’s expression, Tim flushes, before realising the gravity of the statement. “Wait, you fucking watched it?!” He lunges at Damian, attempting to grab the boy in a headlock.

 

Behind them, Alfred sighs. “Master Damian…”

 

The current Robin scoffs as he dodges the attack. “Please, Drake. I was educated from a young age about the nature of intercourse and all it pertains to. As such, I am no stranger to what you seemed so desperate to publicly catalogue.”

 

“I’ll fucking kill you” Tim growls as he chases his brother around the table.

 

Damian only continues to cackle as he swiftly avoids any chance of being caught. “Oh _Jason_! Right there! You like that, Todd?!!” The boy mocks as he adopts a poor imitation of Tim’s voice.

 

As they argue back and forth, Bruce enters the kitchen behind them. “Wonderful, what are they fighting about this time?” He asks Alfred, to which he receives no reply.

 

It doesn’t register in Tim’s mind that Bruce hasn’t been informed of the current situation, not until the older man goes still at Damian repeated mocking of Tim, the younger boy continuing to imitate the noises he made in the video. Bruce just moves so that he stands in between them, staring down at them with a look of calculated curiosity.

 

“What is going on?”

 

“I, um-”

 

“Drake has gone and made a sextape with that buffoon Todd, father.”

 

“I will fucking murder you, Damian.”

 

“Oh, and he also has a tattoo.”

 

 ***

 

After a never ending conversation with Bruce, in which Tim was reminded of the irresponsibility of his actions (both the leaked video and the tattoo), and another very awkward moment in which he had to explain that he was both bisexual and sleeping with Jason, Tim finally escaped the manor. Speeding past the paparazzi waiting outside on his motorbike, the teen zipped through the streets of Gotham until he reached Jason’s apartment building.

 

The face that greeted him at the door was not a happy one.

 

Jason looked as if he was torn between yelling and apologising. Apparently deciding on the latter, the older man ran his hand over his face as he moved aside to let Tim in.

 

“Shit, Tim. I’m sorry. I got pickpocketed earlier in the week by some street kid. Completely forgot all that shit was on my phone.” He turned away to angrily kick at the kitchen bench. While the awkwardness between him and Jason had faded away a while ago, it seemed to be an unspoken agreement that they weren’t in a relationship. Tim knew that Jason slept with other people, and he himself had actually taken one of his dates from a Wayne Ent. Fundraiser home with him earlier that month.

 

“It’s not your fault, Jay. The kid obviously saw everything and realised he could make some money.”

 

“But still, I should’ve deleted everything ages ago. This is gonna ruin your image.”

 

Tim just shot Jason a cocky grin as he hopped onto a stool next to the kitchen bench. “I’m a Wayne, remember? It’s expected we do stupid shit like this.”

 

Jason still stared dejectedly at him. “But you’d done such a good job at setting yourself up at Wayne Ent. You had the respect of the board and the media.”

 

“You know what they say though, right? It’s always the quiet ones.”

 

At that, Jason did crack a smile. “We both know that you’re not quiet Timmy.” Another grin. “I guess the whole world know that now, too.” They both snickered at that, before Jason continued in a quiet voice. “I am sorry, you know.”

 

“I know, Jay.” Tim smirked at the other man. “If you really want, you can make it up to me now?”

 

Jason sighed dramatically as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Always thinking with your dick, Timbo.”

 

***

 

When Tim finally manned up enough to go back to Titans Tower, he was met with laughter, music and alcohol.

 

“Dude, you look like you’re amazing in bed!”

 

“You definitely measure up well, Tim, if you catch my drift.”

 

“Who would’ve thought, our Timmy being in the centre of all the gossip in the superhero community!”

 

“Is no one gonna mention that he totally just fucked the hell out of the motherfucking _Red Hood_?!”

 

Tim loved his friends.

 

***

 

Dick, as it turned out, was equally okay with the whole situation.

 

“Tim, I saw you getting fucked by him in the back of a rental car in an alley. Next to that, a sextape is pretty much nothing. Besides, this totally makes you the new badboy of the Wayne family.”

 

He went on to chatter about Roy and Donna and Wally, before returning back to the subject.

 

“Oh my god Tim, you should see how happy Roy is about the entire thing. He says that with this being the new scandal in the superhero community, everyone will forget about the time he was a junkie.”

 

Well at least Tim was helping someone out.

 

***

 

Clark just blushed the first time he saw Tim after the incident, stuttering a little as he informed Tim he was glad he was able to “express himself in his chosen medium”.

 

Goddamn boy scout.

 

***

 

It took almost two months for the press to stop asking Tim questions about the video. The superhero community never let it go.

 

“Did you know that literally everyone has watched our tape?” Tim asked Jason as they stood in the shower, washing each other after a night of patrolling and fucking. The younger man ran his hands through Jason’s hair, washing any leftover shampoo out of the black locks.

 

Jason hummed in agreement as he reached down to grab the conditioner off the shower floor. “That’s what people do, Tim. They watch porn. When that porn happens to include a famous, hot dude, people watch it even more.”

 

“No, but I mean in the Justice League and the Titans and all that. Like, they don’t just find out that we made a sextape. They watch it. Even Superman watched it for fucks sake. When she was in the Batcave the other night, fucking Diana was congratulating me on my ‘sexual prowess’, saying that I had the stamina of a true warrior.”

 

Jason did pause at that comment. “Wait, Wonder Woman watched our sextape?” At Tim’s nod, the man cheered and grinned widely. “Fuck yes, my favourite superhero has seen my dick!”

 

“She only complimented mine though.”

 

“… I hate you.”


End file.
